Saving the Future: Philosopher's Stone
by PeinSakuraforever
Summary: Harry Potter and the Next Generation, along with their friends and enemies, are brought to the Room of Requirements to read the Harry Potter series by a girl named Hope, who has decide to make a change. They're going to be saving the future, and changing opinions on the war and each other - whether they like it or not. Now, all they have to do is unite and defeat Voldemort! R
1. Characters

**Okay, so I've decided to re-write my "Harry Potter characters reading the books" story. There are still a lot of characters, but that's because – in my opinion – it takes a lot of people to change the future, so of course I'm going to have a lot of people. And besides, everything is more fun with more people!**

**I also decide to cut out James and Lily, and young Sirius, Remus, and Severus – instead, I think I'll just write a separate one where they read the books instead in 1977. It'll probably be like companion story to this one… but first, I'm going to get a few chapters into this story before I do that.**

**O~O~O**

Amelia Bones **(1995)**

Kingsley Shacklebolt **(1995)**

Alastor Moody **(1995)**

Lucius Malfoy **(1995)**

Narcissa Malfoy **(1995)**

Rufus Scrimgeour **(1995)**

Rubeus Hagrid **(1995)**

Emmeline Vance **(1995)**

Dedalus Diggle **(1995)**

Albus Dumbledore **(1995)**

Minerva McGonagall **(1995)**

Severus Snape **(1995)**

Andromeda Tonks **(1995)**

Ted Tonks **(1995)**

Nymphadora Tonks **(1995)**

Remus Lupin **(1995)**

Sirius Black **(1995)**

Molly Weasley **(1995) **– _Molly_

Arthur Weasley **(1995)**

Fleur Delacour **(1995)**

Viktor Krum **(1995)**

Gabrielle Delacour **(1995)**

Bill Weasley **(1995)**

Charlie Weasley **(1995)**

Percy Weasley **(1995)**

George Weasley **(1995)**

Fred Weasley **(1995) **– _Fred_

Ginny Weasley **(1995)**

Harry Potter **(1995)**

Hermione Granger **(1995)**

Ron Weasley **(1995)**

Neville Longbottom **(1995)**

Luna Lovegood **(1995)**

Seamus Finnigan **(1995)**

Dean Thomas **(1995)**

Michael Corner **(1995)**

Lavender Brown **(1995)**

Colin Creevey **(1995)**

Dennis Creevey **(1995)**

Mafalda Prewett **(1995)**

Angelina Johnson **(1995)**

Katie Bell **(1995)**

Lee Jordan **(1995)**

Ernie Macmillan **(1995)**

Parvati Patil **(1995)**

Padma Patil **(1995)**

Zacharias Smith **(1995)**

Alicia Spinnet **(1995)**

Romilda Vane **(1995)**

Oliver Wood **(1995)**

Rolf Scamander **(1995)**

Cormac McLaggen **(1995)**

Nigel Wolpert **(1995)**

Leanne Selwyn **(1995)**

Audrey Nott **(1995)**

Draco Malfoy **(1995)**

Pansy Parkinson **(1995)**

Blaise Zabini **(1995)**

Theodore Nott **(1995)**

Gregory Goyle **(1995)**

Vincent Crabbe **(1995)**

Astoria Greengrass **(1995)**

Daphne Greengrass **(1995)**

Hadrian Pucey **(1995)**

Terence Higgs **(1995)**

Lucian Bole **(1995)**

Flora Carrow **(1995)**

Hestia Carrow **(1995)**

Teddy Lupin **(2025)**

James Potter II **(2025)**

Albus Potter **(2025)**

Lily Potter II **(2025)**

Rose Weasley **(2025)**

Hugo Weasley **(2025)**

Fred Weasley II **(2025)**

Roxanne Weasley **(2025)**

Molly Weasley II **(2025)**

Lucy Weasley **(2025)**

Victoire Weasley **(2025)**

Dominique Weasley **(2025)**

Louis Weasley **(2025)**

Scorpius Malfoy **(2025)**

Lysander Scamander **(2025)**

Lorcan Scamander **(2025)**

**O~O~O**

**Okay, so I added in extra Slytherins because Draco shouldn't be alone – he needs his back up. **

**Anyways, some of these characters are just here because I want to use them to create some sort of drama – If I can – or just because I like them!**


	2. Gathered Together

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Text from books**

_Spells/Emphasis_

**O~O~O**

The _Rooms of Requirements _was quiet, though it wasn't empty. The room was full of comfortable-looking furniture – couches, armchairs, love seats, and beanbag chairs – and it was all arranged to form a large, sort of circle in the middle of the room. To the side of the room, there was a hallway and it led to bedrooms, bathrooms, a game room, and a massive library. There were also mahogany, tables seated near the plush furniture.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright white light filled the room. It only lasted a few seconds, and then the light was gone as quick as it had come… but there was also now a large group of people standing in the middle of the circle of furniture.

Immediately, the shouting began…

"Bloody hell!"

"What is going on here?!"

"Oh, great… Malfoy is here."

"Ugh!"

"How did we get here?!"

Albus Dumbledore – using the _Sonorus Charm _– shouted, "SILENCE!"

Everyone went quiet.

Dumbledore looked around the room at everyone, taking into account everyone who was present in the room. He recognized mostly everyone who was here, except for a group of fifteen people – though they all looked very familiar.

"Professor," Hermione Granger spoke, breaking the silence. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Room of Requirements, also known as the _Come and Go Room_." Dumbledore told her.

Hermione frowned, having never heard of the Room of Requirements. "It wasn't mentioned anywhere in _Hogwarts_, _A History_." She said, sounding as puzzled as she looked.

Dumbledore began explaining, "That, Ms. Granger, is because the Room of Requirementsis a secret room that only appears when a person is in great need of it. The room transforms itself into whatever the witch or wizard – who found it – needs it to be in that moment, though it does have some limitations. The room c-"

"-cannot create food, right? That's because it is one of the five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration." Hermione couldn't help but say, and then she blushed, realizing she'd just interrupted Dumbledore.

"Correct, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore smiled, not at all annoyed by Hermione's interruption. "The room is also Unplottable,"

"That's kind of cool." Ron Weasley said, looking around the Rooms of Requirement. "But why are we here?"

"That's because I brought you here."

Everyone turned to see a girl standing in the doorway of the large, mahogany double doors. She strode into the Room of Requirements, the doors closing behind her.

She was very pretty, standing at the height of 5'5". She had a heart-shaped face, light skin, and nice smile. She also had unusual, bronze hair which fell to her waist in perfect, bouncy ringlets and large, dark twinkling eyes.

"Hello," She said politely, smiling at everyone.

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out rudely, causing _Molly _to glare at her son for his rudeness.

The girl simply shook her head, waving off Ron's rudeness. "My name is Hope," she announced, "And as I said before, I'm the one who brought you all here."

"Why, Ms. Hope, have you brought us all here?" Dumbledore asked calmly and kindly.

Hope snapped her fingers and a book-set appeared in her hands. She held them up for everyone to see. "I've brought you all here to read the **Harry Potter series**."

Severus Snape sneered. "Why would I ever want to do _that_?"

Due to holding the book-set with one hand, Hope placed her other hand on her hip, looking very annoyed, and glared at Snape. "Your foul attitude is one of the reasons _you will _be partaking in the reading of these books." She practically snapped at him. "All of you are partaking in a war – and half of you can't get along with one another. It's absolutely terrible."

"So," Draco Malfoy said, returning Hope's glare. "I shouldn't have to get along with filthy Mudbloods."

"For the love of Merlin!" Hope exclaimed, throwing one hand up in the air in exasperation, which only made her look sort of ridiculous. "You're reading these books because they're going to help you change the war against Voldemort – stop flinching! – and beat him. They're also going to reveal the truth about everything, and _hopefully _help to unite you all and change your opinions on each other and the war." As Hope spoke the last part, she was eyeing the Malfoys, Snape, and Harry.

Draco crossed his arms, looking annoyed. He didn't like being yelled at.

"_Now_, this book series contains seven books: **Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**, **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**, **Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**, **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**, **Harry Potter and Order of the Phoenix**, **Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**, and finally, **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**." Hope told them. "These books are from Harry's points of view" – Harry groaned once he heard this, but Hope ignored him – "and they'll go into a lot of detail about the war against Voldemort, so you won't miss out on anything... Do any of you have questions?"

"Who are they?" Ron gestured to the Next Generation.

Hope smiled and said, "They are the Next Generation."

"Next Generation?" Ginny Weasley said, looking puzzled.

"They're from the future; thirty years to be exact."

Hermione gasped. "They're from 2025."

"Yes, they are." Hope nodded her head, and then she turned to face the Next Generation and added, "You're all going to introduce yourselves – your full names, your parents, you birthday, age, what House you are – or were – in at Hogwarts, and also your likes and dislikes, or anything else you'd like to say. Also, you better not tell them anything about the future, _or else_."

"Or else _what_?" James Potter II said, stepping forward.

"You don't want to know." Hope told him, her eyes glinting dangerously. "Now, I really should be going. I'll be showing up periodically throughout your reading, as well as some other people – they'll introduce themselves when they show up."

"B-but how?" Hermione questioned. "You can't Apparate within Hogwarts.

"It's a _secret_." Hope winked at Hermione as she walked over to Dumbledore, handing him the book-set. "All the books are in there." And then she lowered her voice, saying, "Please try to keep everyone under control, Professor Dumbledore."

"I shall try my hardest, Ms. Hope." Dumbledore told the teenage girl.

Hope nodded her head and turned away from Dumbledore, disappearing on the spot with a loud crack.

"Well then," Dumbledore said, looking over at the Next Generation. "I do believe we should commence with the introductions…"

**O~O~O**

**Okay, that was the first chapter – well, actually, the NEW first chapter – for **_**Saving the Future: Philosopher's Stone**_**.**

**Of course, Lily and Teddy are together in this story, just like last time!**

**Please review!**


End file.
